


No te des la vuelta

by AliTheOrder



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: (bueno ahora sí), (los hermes se encargan de la mensajería en olympus verdad??), Gen, SPOILERS DE LA FLOR Y LA MUERTE!!!!, have this angst, sigo sin superar a Philo y Urien como Orfeo y Eurídice, so here
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Philo recibe un mensaje con malas noticias.
Relationships: kinda philo/urien ?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	No te des la vuelta

**Author's Note:**

> Philo y Urien as Orfeo y Eurídice? Yes moriré en esta colina

<<No he podido hacer nada>>.

Asha nunca me había escrito. Y la primera vez que lo hace es en nuestras vacaciones de la Akademeia para darme malas noticias. Unas que ya temía, aunque seguía teniendo fe en que nuestra hades lo conseguiría. Aunque él me hubiese hablado de sus creencias sobre la vida en una de esas noches en las que ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

Asha y yo tampoco solemos hablar en persona. Al principio, por ser una hades, su presencia me imponía un poco. Y luego, cuando me di cuenta de lo absurdo que era ese pensamiento tras pasar tiempo con ella y el resto del equipo, seguía dándome cierta vergüenza acercarme. Así que no hemos llegado jamás a tener una conversación como es debido. Sin embargo, a bordo de la Cronos, de regreso a Marte, Asha se acercó, sujetando la eidola de nuestro compañero. Se aferraba a ella con tanta fuerza que no me sentí capaz de pedirle que me dejara sostenerla un rato. Y entonces me miró y, con la voz quebrada, me pidió perdón. A pesar de que ella no tuviera la culpa de nada; incluso si su asesino era también un hades. Me pidió perdón por todo y en esa mirada que compartimos me prometió que lo traería de vuelta.

Yo no me atreví a decirle que quizás no sería tan fácil como ella esperaba.

Y ahora, con su mensaje, me doy cuenta de que lo ha descubierto. Y se ha rendido. Porque no hay nada que hacer.

> Has hecho lo que has podido, Asha

No quiero que un hermes cualquiera se encargue de enviarlo a casa. 

¿Puedes venir a buscarlo a las oficinas de Hades?

Ir a buscarlo. Pero no a él. Su eidola. Lo único que queda.

> Claro. Estaré ahí enseguida

Accedo casi por inercia porque, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber dicho? Quiero hacerlo quiero asegurarme personalmente de que Urien regrese a casa. Pero tengo miedo. No de entrar en las oficinas de Hades, no. Quizás eso me habría asustado hace unos meses, por todos los cuentos que oí de pequeño sobre lo terrorífico que era su Servicio. Ahora lo que me aterra es enfrentarme a la realidad de que no volveré a verlo. De volver a la Akademeia y encontrarme la mitad del cuarto vacío, con sus cosas todavía adornando sus paredes y su escritorio, su ropa todavía en el armario. Una foto de él y sus hermanas pequeñas en el cabezal de la cama.

Su ausencia pesará demasiado como para soportarla. Quizás lo más sencillo es rendirme y no pisar nunca más ese edificio. Esa habitación.

Sacudo la cabeza. No debo pensar en eso ahora. Tengo que coger el transbordador. Tengo que ir a las oficinas. Nuestra hades me espera.

Mi uniforme naranja destaca en una marea de chaquetas negras. Me siento algo cohibido; no me gusta llamar tanto la atención. Oigo murmullos a mi alrededor, y creo identificar a alguien susurrar la palabra _Odisea_ al verme pasar. Me recorre un escalofrío. Quizás me reconozcan del vídeo que subí. No quiero pensar en ello. Ojalá pudiera olvidar los últimos días. Borrarlos de mi mente por completo. Seguro que existen tecnologías para ello. Inspiro hondo, porque sé que esa tampoco es la solución. Procuro centrarme solamente en las indicaciones que Asha me ha mandado para llegar hasta ella.

Al abrir la puerta correspondiente, Hades me espera al otro lado, el agotamiento reflejado por todo su rostro. 

Un escritorio nos separa. Encima de ella sólo está la eidola de mi compañero de cuarto, apagada. Asha no dice nada. Esconde las manos en sus bolsillos y baja la vista hacia el suelo. Además de exhausta, parece furiosa. Supongo que es de las que más tardará de nuestro equipo en recuperarse de todo esto. Igual que Minna, quien sigue culpándose de no haber podido salvarlo. Igual que Armand, que sigue creyéndose responsable de que le dispararan. Igual que yo, que no creo que vaya a acostumbrarme nunca a que ya no duerma en la cama de al lado cada noche.

Asha no dice nada. Tampoco creo que hagan falta palabras. Me acerco a la mesa, y observo la eidola, mis ojos empañándose por momentos. No puede ser. No puede ser que esto sea todo lo que quede de Urien. No puede ser que una vida se vea reducida a un simple brazalete. No puede. No se lo merecía. Por qué tenía que sentirse tan arrelado a las creencias de Hera. Por qué él.

La mano me tiembla cuando la extiendo para alcanzar la eidola. Parece tan frágil entre mis dedos. No sé cómo voy a reunir el valor suficiente para escribir a su familia, comunicándoles que su hijo ha fallecido y que ni siquiera fue posible recuperar su cuerpo. Que se han respetado sus deseos y no lo encontrarán jamás en Paraíso. Que no queda nada, salvo este aparato que contiene sus recuerdos. No tengo ni idea de cómo seré capaz de redactar todo eso. Aunque supongo que ese no es el problema más inminente. Hay otro al que debo hacer frente antes.

Primero debo abandonar Hades.

Asha y yo no nos despedimos. Me doy la vuelta. Son unos pocos metros que me separan de la puerta; los he recorrido hace apenas unos segundos (tal vez minutos, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí parado, para ser sincero). Y, sin embargo, ahora me parecen un camino interminable. Quiero avanzar, pero mis piernas no responden. Tomo aire. _Necesito_ que respondan. Aunque sea poco a poco, doy un paso tras otro, dirigiéndome a la salida, recordándome algo de vital importancia mientras lo hago: Pase lo que pase, no debo darme la vuelta. No debo hacerlo, porque, si veo a Asha, tan rota y destrozada, no seré capaz de llevármelo, de devolverlo a su casa, porque en el fondo quiero que se quede aquí, en Marte, con su equipo, con la que iba a ser su nueva familia. No debo darme la vuelta, porque entonces le devolveré la eidola a Asha para que intente de nuevo traerlo de vuelta, del modo que sea; lo dejarás en Hades para que ella siga insistiendo y lo convierta en una holoánima.

_No te des la vuelta, Philo._

Cuando mi mano se cierra sobre el pomo de la puerta y la abro, la luz del pasillo entra en la sala, y siento que respiro por primera vez desde que he puesto un pie en el despacho. Con la cabeza gacha, sigo andando hasta llegar a la entrada principal. 

Abandonar Hades es una sensación demasiado agridulce como para alegrarme de haberlo conseguido. 


End file.
